Growing Up
by Yami'sotherHikari
Summary: Side story to DOOM saga. This is all about Yami's growing up years! Rating will probably go up as Yami gets older. Get ready for baby Yami KAWAIINESS! Ch. 3 up!
1. Cherry Blossoms

**Growing Up**

**WARNING: Before you go any further, I just have to say that this is technically a sequel to DOOM Saga, so don't read this until you read the first story, or at least the end of it. Thank you. : )**

Me: Here's that side story to Doom Saga you guys wanted.

Yugi: What is it?

Me: Yami's growing up years! I really am putting that as a separate story.

Baby Yami: Da? (Why?)

Me: Because, 13 years is a huge gap and people want to know what could possibly be going on before that. And they wanna see cute baby Yami again.

Baby Yami: (pouts than giggles)

Yugi: )

Me: Good. Well, to tell you the truth, I have no idea how long this is gonna go. I might put up 100 chapters for all I know, just trying to see if I can make it to 13 years. The chapters won't be as long as usual either. But get ready for KAWAIINESS!!!

Yami & Yugi: (sweatdrop)

Me: Ah, just start the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Oh no, I'm back to saying it again.**

**!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Cherry Blossoms**

**Yugi's POV**

It's been about 8 months since the DOOM incident, and I gotta say, it's been weird. Yami being a baby has really put things in reverse. He used to take care of me, but now I have to take care of him. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I know, you're probably thinking _Little Yugi? Taking care of someone? It's just not possible! _WELL NOT ANYMORE!! I CAN SUPPORT MYSELF! I'M NOT WEAK AND I- Ooh, sorry, I got a little carried away there. Okay, I'm back.

First thing I had to do when we did come back, I had to explain this to grandpa. Quite frankly, he took it better than I thought he would have. I don't know if I'm either happy or scared. (pause) Anyway, grandpa babysits him when I have to be at school.

I think he really knows if I'm there or not. Grandpa says he doesn't play as much when I'm at school, and when I come home he becomes lively and hyper. The only thing that I don't particularly like persay, is having to wake up at 3am to feed Yami. Especially on a school night.

I remember I was so tired, I fell asleep in class. Luckily, Sensei didn't bust me because practically everyone was asleep at that time, and he never turns around. It's like he doesn't care what we do, he thinks he's doing is job. He should learn you have to grab the class's attention to actually be doing your job. But I digress...

Anyway, when Ryou and Bakura found out, Bakura actually managed to get his own body, how? I don't know. I would have demanded he get Yami his own body too but...Yami already has one. Funny when you think about it.

Anyway, I swear Bakura laughed for 2 hours straight. He wouldn't stop laughing at seeing Yami a baby, and practically vulnerable. Bakura stopped laughing however when Yami threw one of my old toys at his head. He actually managed to hurt Bakura! (sigh) I guess some things never change.

The gang really did love playing with Yami. And Yami enjoyed company a lot. Jou taught Yami how to play with a ball which was cute, until Yami threw it at his head, telling him he didn't want to play anymore. I guess I'll have to teach Yami not to throw things at people...

Today is the first day of spring. I'm taking Yami to the park to see the cherry blossoms. They're finally going in full bloom. The time we were sharing a body, Yami always found the park fascinating. He was always staring at it when I was walking by. And I was right. Yami really did love the park. He thought it was filled with peace and tranquility that you can't get anywhere else. I think he was right in a way.

I set the carrier with Yami in it on the bench and sat down and we just watched the cherry blossoms fall. You might think it's girly but I don't really think that. It was just to get some peace in our otherwise hectic lives. Yami was right, this place is filled with peace compared to everywhere else.

We just sat there, Yami occasionally cooing, when suddenly a big wind came and lots of cherry blossoms flew right on us. It looked like snow and we were both laughing with joy, Yami more than me. I actually got up and started dancing in it. Yami was clapping his hands since he couldn't walk yet.

I shook my head to get the petals out of my hair. I looked at Yami and saw his entire head was covered in petals. One flew right on the bridge of his nose and his eyes went cross-eyed to try and look at it. I thought to myself, 'Boy I wish I had a camera right now!' and I just started laughing.

Yami grabbed some flower petals and since, you know how baby's like to put things in their mouths, he put the petals in his mouth. I immediately rushed over. "Yami, no. Don't eat those." He looked at me with a sad look. I held out my hand. "Spit it out." He did. I threw those away. Lesson number one: Don't eat the flower petals. Plenty more lessons to come. Hopefully I won't have to tell him not to eat stuff off the ground. I don't think he would do that. He comes from royalty. He must have some of those instincts still with him. Unless, he never liked them...

Yami started making baby noises again, and I just had to cuddle him. He was just so _so_ cute! A bug flew onto his arm and he started watching it. I had to keep glancing at him just to make sure he didn't put that in his mouth either, but he loved watching it more.

We played outside for the rest of the day until it started to get dark. That, and Yami fell asleep. I picked up the carrier and started to head home. Yami stirred from time to time, but he was content. He had to be, he had a big smile on his face. I smiled too. We'll have lot's of good times together. Probably some bad times, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

A petal flew on Yami's face and I brushed it away. I got back to the game shop, got inside, went up to Yami's room, which used to be the guest room. I insisted to grandpa that he should be in my room, because it would be easier to get to him, but he said that it would be better for Yami to have his own room because it would give him a sense of ownership. Maybe it would be that way when he's 3 but now?

I set Yami down in his crib and just watched him sleep for awhile. He looked so peaceful. I wonder what dreams an 8 month old could have? I didn't have much time to ponder it, for grandpa called me down for dinner. I kissed Yami on the forehead and left the room. But I know I'll be back tonight. At 3am. It's actually like setting a stopwatch. Oh well, I don't mind...

**!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&**

Me: Well, how was that? I thought it was so cute!

Yugi: Yeah, that was so cute!

Baby Yami: (giggling)

Me: Well, these author notes won't be nearly as long anymore. Sorry. Besides, you guys would probably rather read the story than listen to us chatter and yak.

Me & Yugi: Yak Yak Yak Yak Yak!

Baby Yami: Ya! (laughs)

Me: Review please!


	2. Teething

**Chapter 2**

Me: Here's another little cute story for you. This chapter was inspired by an episode of Roseanne.

Baby Yami: Yay! (claps hands)

Yugi: Let's put it up!

Me: Yeah! Here's a note first: Yami is about 9 months old now.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or Roseanne in any way, shape, or form. I just watch them.**

**!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Teething**

**Yugi's POV**

Well, today Jou and I are planning to go to the arcade. Yeah, apparently today is, you play 5 games, your next games are free thing, and Jou has to go to that so that's why we're going. Now, next thing I had to do is get a babysitter.

Grandpa can't do it, he has to go grocery shopping. I called Anzu and Honda but they couldn't make it. I called Ryou and he was happy to do it, but under one condition: he had to bring Bakura with him. He says he couldn't leave him in the house alone. Last time he did that, he went home to a refrigerator with the doors ripped off them. Ugh! I'm not being stupid in agreeing with this am I? I mean Bakura wouldn't try anything that bad would he? I mean, Ryou's there. I am not helping my case am I?

Well, I guess I'll just have to take my chances. Ryou, Bakura, and Jou are here right now so I gotta go. I pray to all the gods I know that I will get home with Yami okay and giggling happy. And everything in one piece. I placed a kiss on Yami's forehead and Jou and I headed out.

Later...

**Normal POV**

So far things were okay in the Mouto household, well except for one thing. Ryou and Bakura were hovering over 9 month old Yami who wouldn't stop crying. And they practically tried everything.

"What in the world is wrong with him?" Bakura asked clearly annoyed.

"I don't know, I mean I tried everything. Maybe he's sick?" Ryou asked very worried. It's been about a half an hour and he still wouldn't stop crying. So Bakura started shaking one of those rattles right in Yami's face really hard. Ryou grabbed it from him, anger showing. "What are you doing?!"

"Trying to calm him down."

"Well does this calm you down?!!" he yelled as he started shaking it hard in Bakura's face. "Come on Yami, what's wrong?" Ryou asked as Bakura walked over to a counter. At about this time, Jou and Yugi got back from there arcade thing.

"Hey guys," Yugi said as he got to the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. He's been crying for awhile, and it can't be anything else because nothing makes him stop."

"Really?"

"I mean, he could be a little warm or something?"

Jou stepped in. "Wait. Let me see here."

"Oh great. Help from a guy who needs someone else to tie his shoes for him," Bakura snorted.

Jou just glared at him, letting that one slide. He held out his index finger and put it in Yami's mouth and felt around. "Uh-huh. Just as I thought. Yuge, do you have any frozen waffles?" he asked as he looked through the freezer.

"I think so, why?"

"I'm gonna give one to him." He took out a waffle and came up to Yami. "Here Yams, chew on this." He put it in Yami's mouth, and he stopped crying and started chewing on it. It was like magic.

"What's going on?" Bakura asked.

"He's teething," Jou answered.

"What's with the waffle?"

"He'll chew 'dat, and it'll make his gums feel better."

"How did you know to do that?" Yugi asked.

"I saw my parents use 'dis trick on Shizuka once. 'Dey said it would work, and so far I have to say 'dey're right."

"Ew...he's slobbering," Bakura groaned grossed out.

"Well see, 'dat's why you use a waffle. It's got all 'dose built in drool cups." Bakura walked off after that. "You don't listen to Bakura Yams, you go ahead and slobber." After Yami finished with the waffle, he was all happy again. Soon, everybody left.

"So Yami, you getting a tooth there," Yugi asked. Yami just started whimpering. "It's okay. Here, you want another waffle?" Yugi held out a waffle while Yami took it. He'll use the waffles until he can get some teething rings. Though, Yami seems to like the waffles. Yami had that happy little grin on his face again.

**!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&**

Me: Awww, cute!

Baby Yami: (Whimpering)

Yugi: Here Yami. (Holds out waffle)

Baby Yami: (takes waffle and starts munching on it)

Me: Alright people, please review! I mean look at that face.

Baby Yami: (puppy dog eyes)

Yugi: Wow...I can't even do them that cute anymore. (sigh)


	3. At the mall

**Chapter 3**

Me: Here we go with another little story!

Baby Yami: (screaming happily)

Yugi: Cool.

Me: Alright. Let's go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any ice cream flavors. 'Nuff said.**

**Thanks for reviewers of 1****st**** chapter: (I forgot last time! Forgive me.)**

_Tayomi_

_TakabiTenshi_

**Now, thanks for reviewers of 2****nd**** chapter:**

_Tayomi_

_Pharaohess163_

_TakabiTenshi_

_Yami-Yugi3_

_DarkGold_

_Cavialover_

_Pharaohyamifan_

**!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&**

**At the mall**

Today was a fresh new day, where everything was bliss. Except, Yugi wanted to take Yami to the mall with him. Wonder why grandpa didn't take Yami with him to go grocery shopping? Because it's very hard taking Yami anywhere! You will see in a few seconds...

Yugi was balancing Yami on his hip as he walked around the mall. He knew what would happen if he took nine and a half month old Yami with him. It would become one strange day at the mall that's for sure. Yami was clapping his hands, finally happy after all those teething days. It was painful at first, but now they don't seem to hurt Yami as much. But he still loves to chew on waffles.

Yugi hoped with all his might that Yami won't try anything today and be a good boy. But you can't always get everything that you want. Yami started to struggle to get away from Yugi's grasp because he didn't feel like being held anymore. "I'm sorry Yami, but you're going to have to tough it out because I didn't bring your carrier. Baka, me. So please don't make this hard okay?" Yugi tried to plead.

But Yami isn't the type to give up, especially when he wants something. So he tried another tactic. He started whimpering and his eyes started to water, signaling that he was about to scream at the top of his lungs any minute now. In front of all those people. Yugi started to prevent this by rocking Yami.

"Oh no, don't start crying. It's not gonna work this time, and it'll be very embarrassing. I know you can understand me." Yugi was starting to get frantic because Yami was starting to cry. He wasn't screaming yet but he was getting there. Yugi looked around and saw and ice cream machine. He instantly perked up.

"Hey Yami, you want an ice cream?" he asked. Yami stopped crying instantly. Yugi never exactly gave Yami ice cream before, but now was a good time to start. He walked over and looked at all the different flavors. You got your chocolate, strawberry, mint chip, vanilla, neapolitan, fudge ripple, etc...

"So Yami, which one sounds good?" he asked. Yami started pointing to a flavor and making baby noises. Yugi looked to where he was pointing. "Blue Moon?" Huh, Yugi's never tried that flavor before. Might as well try it now. He ordered a Blue Moon ice cream, payed for it and walked to a secluded place.

"Okay Yami, let's see what this tastes like," Yugi said as he tried some. 'Hmm...sorta tastes like marshmallows or something,' he thought as he tasted it. He thought it tasted good. He gave a spoonful to Yami. When Yami tasted it he giggled and clapped his hands in happiness. "You like that huh?" Yugi asked as he smiled.

Suddenly, the Eye of Horus appeared on Yami's forehead and Yugi's eyes widened. Oh no, not again. Lately, Yugi found out that Yami did keep his shadow powers, but now they're more like powers of a witch or something. He can move things, make things disappear and reappear, and stuff like that. Yugi figured that out when he found out that his shoes always seemed to be missing everyday. Yami just loved playing that game.

Someone started screaming as they were being lifted and Yugi turned around, eyes widened. Now Yami's levitating complete strangers far away without even knowing it. Just imagine school...no really, just imagine it...

"No Yami. It's bad to lift people when they don't want to be lifted," he told Yami. The Eye of Horus started fading and the person went back down to the ground. Yami made a face at Yugi that said: 'You never let me have any fun!' "C'mon Yami, let's go look at the toys," Yugi said to take that face off of Yami.

Yami cheered up immediately. They walked around and saw different things that Yami just couldn't take his eyes off of. His eyes were glistening with wonder as he saw all the different toys. But what really caught his attention, made him squeal in excitement.

He saw a stuffed Kuribo on the windowsill of the store. Yami was literally drooling over the stuffed toy. Yugi wasn't paying attention, so when he started walking away, Yami started screaming at him. "What? What is it?!" he shouted, thinking that Yami was hurt or something.

Yami started pointing to the Kuribo, making an opening and closing motion with his hands. Yugi looked over, and said, "Ohhh." Yugi was relieved it wasn't serious. He understood the bond between Yami and Kuribo, so it's no wonder he would want that toy. "You want that toy?" he asked. Yami just started giggling happily, practically bouncing up and down.

Yugi laughed as he went to buy the Kuribo. When he handed it to Yami, he grabbed it and cuddled it close almost squeezing it to death. The toy was almost as big as Yami so it hid his face when he squeezed it. Yugi smiled, happy that Yami wasn't having anymore outbursts. They went around a little bit more. At that time, Yami pulled off someone's wig. Yugi apologized and gave the wig back.

They were finally ready to go home. As Yugi was walking home, he looked down at Yami and saw that he was babbling little nothings to the Kuribo like they're actually having a conversation. Yugi smiled at that. Maybe, if he can learn, he can make the card Kuribo come out to play with Yami when he can't. That will be something to think about...

**!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&**

Me: Aww, wasn't that cute?

Baby Yami: (cuddling Kuribo)

Me: Hey Yugi, you better learn to make Kuribo come out of the card.

Yugi: I'm working on it!

Me: Anyway, review please!


End file.
